nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Compassion
'"Compassion" '''is the third episode of ''Battlefield, the seventh season, and the 137th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on February 6, 2015. In the episode, Simon and Ethan awake in Adventureland Bazaar and are instructed to find Shrunken Ned and kill the Red Bandit. The Episode ADVENTURELAND BAZAAR Simon gasped for breath and leapt to his feet. He stumbled over someone else and collapsed to the sand. Ethan rubbed his eyes. "Why did you step on me?" he said. Simon stared at his surroundings. "How did we get here?" "I don't know," Ethan said, "The statue exploded. Something hit me in the face. I blacked out. Then there was..." Ethan dropped his hand. "A man in a top hat?" "Yeah," Simon said, "I remember him. He gave me a scroll back in the Forecourt." Ethan pulled a scroll from his blazer. Simon removed his own dinner jacket and tie. He undid his button-up and placed each article of clothing on a post. "Are we going shirtless?" Ethan said. Simon laughed. "This isn't Teen Wolf." Ethan did what Simon did--stripping to his T-shirt; after all, it was very hot in Adventureland. "Where is everyone?" Simon asked, turning around in a circle. Everything seemed different. So many questions swirled through his head. "Hey," Ethan said, "Have you read your scroll?" "Open your scrolls," the Top Hat man had said. Simon unrolled his scroll. "TEAM HERMES: Ethan Morgan/Simon Morgan. For the discovery of compassion." Ethan tossed his on the ground. "What the hell does that mean?" A fuzzy blue image materialized in front of them. The man in the top hat swam into view. "Hello!" he said. Ethan and Simon both opened their mouths to ask questions, but Top Hat held up a hand. "You will have 24 hours," he said, "To complete your task. Here it is and please listen carefully: You must find Shrunken Ned, acquire its power, and then kill the Red Bandit." "I don't want to kill anyone," Simon said, "Neither does Ethan." "Good luck," Top Hat said. "WAIT!" Ethan said. Top Hat looked up. "You can't just NOT answer our questions! You told us you'd explain everything! So start." Top Hat bowed his hat and vanished. "What a bitch," Simon said, "I wish Deeba was here." "And Mets," Ethan said. "Where IS everyone?" Simon asked, "This whole place is deserted." "Maybe everyone fled?" Ethan said. "I don't know," Simon said, "But there's Shrunken Ned's shop right there. Might as well do what the top hatted bitch said." SHRUNKEN NED'S SHOP Ethan and Simon waited for an hour for someone to come. There wasn't much to do. The shop gave no indication that anyone left in a hurry. In fact, it looked entirely different from what Simon remembered of it. It looked like it did during the glory days of Erut Nevda. Nearly 80 years ago. Ethan rang the bell on the desk again. No one came. "No one is coming," Simon said. "Find Shrunken Ned. Acquire its power. Kill the Red Bandit," Ethan said, "Do you think that means that enormous head up there?" Simon glanced up at the huge head tied to the ceiling. "Eh," he said, "Worth a shot." Simon and Ethan had to rig a pulley system just to be able to get high enough to slice at the rope holding the head up. The entire ordeal took them another hour. Finally, Simon was able to cut the rope with a machete. The head fell to the ground and splatted. "OH GOD!" Ethan said, jumping away as mysterious liquids sprayed the walls. Simon inspected where the head had been. There was a small alcove in the wall. Inside was a blue tiki statue. Simon grabbed it. "Very good." Ethan dropped the rope holding Simon up. He fell to the ground. Top Hat had hologrammed into the shop. "You've completed the first part of your task. Next, you must kill the Red Bandit." Before Simon could ask a question or castigate the mofo, he had vanished. "What do you think he means by kill the Red Bandit?" Ethan asked. Simon rubbed his face. "The Storytime legend states that there was a robotic overlord in a treehouse in Erut Nevda. It could mean that." "Oh," Ethan blinked, "But that's not here now." Simon thought for a moment and exited the shop. ADVENTURELAND BAZAAR "It's there!" Simon said, "Look at it! The Treehouse is there!" "I thought it burned in the Vulcanian Eruption," Ethan said. Simon stared. "It did." "So this isn't real," Ethan said. He paused and moved his hands in the air, as if expecting the place to ripple. He then held up a finger. "Wait." He dug in his pocket and removed a large remote. "Whoa!" Simon said, "How did that fit?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Bigger on the inside, silly." Right, Simon thought, my brother and his Time Lord boyfriend. Ethan switched on the remote and scanned the gangplank leading to the Treehouse. A light beeped. "What is that thing?" Simon asked. "I'm not sure," Ethan said, "Mets calls it a timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." "Stuff?" Simon said. Ethan winked. He shook the remote. "There's something off about this place. No people. Random reconstructed landmarks..." "Maybe it's a dream," Simon said quietly. "Any way," Ethan said, "We should probably find and kill the Red Bandit. If this is a dream, we have nothing left to lose." "Do we?" Simon said, "What if it's like the Matrix and if you die here, you die in reality." "This isn't the Matrix," Ethan said. Simon sighed and proceeded toward the gangplank, but as soon as his foot touched the wood, he heard the voice. "Help me." Simon jumped. "Did you hear that?" he asked, horrified. Ethan stared. "Hear what?" Simon moved back toward the Treehouse. "Oh my God!" the voice said, growing louder, "HELP!" Simon's body tensed. It was Deeba's voice. "It's Deeba!" he said loudly, "Ethan, I can hear Deeba! She's calling for me!" "Where are you going?" she said in his head, "Come back! Wait for me! Who is..." "SIMON!" Ethan was screaming. He shook his brother. Simon lost Deeba's voice. "I heard it, Ethan," Simon said firmly. Ethan shrugged. "Maybe it's like the jabberjays from Hunger Games?" "This isn't the Hunger Games," Simon said. The two brothers said nothing for a moment and then crossed to the Pirate Treehouse. PIRATE TREEHOUSE Ethan and Simon stopped instantly. The Red Bandit glared down at them from the mast. "Well...." Ethan said. "Hello?" Simon said, "Are you...umm...real?" The Red Bandit glowered. He did not move. "He's a robot," Simon told Ethan, "At least that's what the stories say. So someone is controlling him." "The control room was in the ship part, right?" Ethan said. Simon shrugged. Ethan pointed to the gangplank. "Maybe we have to jump." Simon shook his head. "Definitely not." The Red Bandit pointed at them. Simon and Ethan took steps back. And then Ethan was snatched by the arm and ripped around. A girl in a red cape snatched his wallet and sprinted down the gangplank. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ethan said. "Where did she come from?" Simon said, shocked. The Red Bandit grinned. "Catch the girl in the red coat. Catch the girl and slit her throat." Simon and Ethan exchanged glances then ran after the girl. ADVENTURELAND BAZAAR "HEY LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!" Ethan shouted as they gained on the girl. She tried running toward the Cruise port, but Ethan tackled her. She screamed as Ethan pinned her down. She was probably no older than seven. "DO IT SIMON!" Ethan said. Simon stared. "Do what?" "You heard Top Hat! You have to kill the red bandit!" "This child? You want me to kill her?" Ethan blinked. "Oh. No." Ethan let go of the girl. She dropped his wallet. He retrieved it and eyed the child. "Why did you take that?" "I hungry," she said. Simon took her by the shoulders. "Go home." The girl ran toward the Cruise port. After she disappeared into the building, Top Hat materialized. "Congratulations, Team Hermes. You have completed your task in six hours." Simon and Ethan stared absently. "You successfully discovered compassion. You must now find the others with your remaining time and compare scrolls. Good luck." "Hey," Simon said, pointing behind Top Hat, "isn't that...?" Top Hat vanished. Ethan opened his scroll. "ER," he said. "What?" Simon said. Ethan pointed at the bottom of his scroll. "The letters E and R are written here. Like magic." "Well we already established that no one is here..." "Wait," Ethan said, "Shhh. Listen." Simon paused. He could hear a sort of squelching sound coming from the Caribbean Lobby. As they approached, someone stumbled out. "I thought Top Hat said our task was done!" Ethan said. The man faceplanted the ground. He was soaked. "Is it part of our task...?" Simon said. Ethan shrugged. "The girl was." The man coughed and water spat out. "Hey, are you okay?" Ethan said. The man sat up and shivered. "Where am I?" he said. Ethan and Simon looked at each other, then back at the man. "Do you not remember how you got here?" The man shook his head. "It's like I...teleported. One moment I was..." "What's your name?" Simon said quickly. The man paused for a moment. "Robert," he said. Simon and Ethan introduced themselves. "Like I said," Robert said, "I was on a ship and then...I was in a harbor, nearly drowning." "Well," Ethan said, "We think we may know what's going on. You can come with us." Robert accepted. Ethan and Simon spent the next half hour drying him off and nourishing him. He was starving. "What's the last thing you remember?" Ethan asked, setting down a can of beans. Robert thought for a moment. "There was something...orange. I touched it and I was thrown..." Robert's eyes bulged. He jumped up, dropping his food. "What is it?" Simon asked. Robert's eyes darted around the Bazaar. Then he yelled. "ANNA!" He sprinted away. Ethan and Simon grabbed what food they could and ran after him. He kept yelling Anna's name. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Robert J. Logan, after escaping prison, ended up in Adventureland Bazaar. He then runs off, having heard Anna's scream from "Leadership." References There were many references to Adventureland in this episode. Trivia *The Red Bandit appearaing makes him the second character, behind the twin set of Hudsons, to appear outside Adventureland. Category:Episodes Category:Battlefield Episodes